Vampires and Winged peopleWhat else Werewoleves?
by Fatal Excuses
Summary: The voice decids that the Flock need to live 'normally' well,as normal as they can get. What happens when they me some people of the undead varity,what else? Werewolves.Canon Paings,Set after SOF MAximum Vote on my poll so I'll know about Twilight, please


_Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy!_

**Since there would be way too many Authors' Notes in the chapter, I'll just say it here:**

**1. All of the bedroom pic's are on my profile, at the top.**

**2. The house pic is on my profile**

**And last but not least, there's a poll on my profile: should Bella be a Vampire and have Renesmee be there? Or should Jacob and the pack go to school with them? Please vote or I'll have no way of knowing whether you want this or that.**

**Milk and cookies for whoever **_**actually**_** read this entire note!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

_~FangismyEdward_

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Chapter one: A town called Forks**

**MPOV**

There truly is no better feeling than soaring high above the cloud with nothing keeping you down. My flock, my family rather, we all enjoying stretching out their wings and playing jokes on one another. Gazzy was doing flips, Angel was talking to Total while holding one to on of his paws so he could keep up with us, Iggy was almost done with the rubix cube we had just gotten him on our last stop, Fang, he was, well where was he?!

I started to panic when all of the sudden his face was right in front of mine, and saying 'Boo!'

"Jeezum! Fang, would it kill you to not be invisible while we're flying for once in your life?!" I tried to yell, but my voice was caught by the wind, making it almost inaudible.

Fang only smirked. From Mr. No-emotions that is about the best you can get.

_Max, land down there in the clearing. _

**Hello voice, long time no annoy.**

_This is no time for games, just land down in that clearing and go north east, you'll find a house._

**A house? For what?**

_To live in Max, you'll be living in a town called Forks, and go to school. Things that normal people do._

"Oh really?! Normal as a winged person can be?! I mean why—" I realized that I had been talking out loud. Whoops, don't mind me folks, just your normal avian girl talking to her little voice. Nothing out of the ordinary.

"Max are you all right? Is your voice being annoying again?" Angel asked, understanding how annoying the voice can be.

"Yea I'm ok. The voice told me that we're going to live in a house, here in Fork apparently, and go to school. Act normal, blend ya know? First off, going down!"

Grumble were barely heard behind me as the flock complained about my fast change of course, but they still followed.

Our house was a small mansion, to say the least. Everyone's rooms were designed to match everyone personality perfectly. Nudge's room was a fashion designers dream, Angel's was cute, fluffy, pink, Gazzy's was future-wonderland, Iggy's was all white, except for things like the bed frame, door frame and window frame, basically the outlines of the important things were colored. Fang's was, needless to say, black with some white accents. Mine was simple, desk, bed, big window, closet, and TV.

The kitchen was simply amazing! It was open, big, and the best part, had tons of cabinet space, and filled to the brim with food. All in all, the house was amazing. It was really hard to see, even from the air, so I doubt people will find it.

At around 6:00, Iggy called everyone outside to eat dinner, apparently sunny days were rare here and we weren't going to waste any time being cooped up like chickens (Flock joke for ya) when it was sunny.

Then the smell hit me. Ribs, mashed potatoes, gravy, green beans and lots of it. Wow, for a blind guy, Iggy is phenomenal at cooking!

"Dude, Iggy, this stuff is amazing! I mean c'mon, I can't believe—"Nudge was cut off my Iggy shoving food into her mouth. I have to admit it was a little funny. Aw, who am I kidding?! I was hilarious!

"Thank you for letting us live here Max." Angel, my baby, told me sweetly.

"Your welcome."

Everyone finished eating, and by the time the flock and I got through with it, I doubt a mouse would find even a crumb. So, I started loading the dishwasher, and the kids all went off and played—if you can call Gazzy finding a worm and chasing Nudge with it, Angel then proceeding to make him run into a tree and eat the worm** (A/N: I know that was a little harsh, but I thought it was funny, and fit in so yeah)** and Nudge laughing so hard she fell, and Iggy just sitting there toying with his rubix cube—then yeah, they played.

They played outside till around 7:30 and it got cold, even for us, they came inside. Unfortunately, by now, Gazzy was covered in dirt, Nudges hair look more poodle like than ever, only Iggy and Angel looked moderately normal.

"Okay, all of you! Go take showers and get to bed, we have to go school tomorrow shopping, the voice told me." I said and answered their questioning gazes.

Silence.

"OMG! Thanks Max! Oh my god! Angel did you hear that? Max is taking us out to dinner! OOH! That means a shopping spree!" With that Nudge and Angel left and ran up the stairs to the bathrooms.

"School? Really?" Iggy asked.

"The voice wants us to be 'normal'."

At 9:10, everyone was asleep and anticipating tomorrow activities.

The thing is, we didn't know we weren't the only freaks in town.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Thanks for reading! Seriously, vote so I know what you guys want! Next chapter the flock goes shopping in the first part, and maybe, MAYBE the Cullens will be introduced.**

**~FangismyEdward**


End file.
